The mirror looks back
by TiamatStorm2110
Summary: Spyro is lost, alone, Sparx is gone and so is the brave little dragons homeworld. How will he survive in a world that he quickly discovers doesnt trust his species? And who is the mysterious girl who cannot remember?
1. Tiredness

Spyro was so tired these days. His strength gone following his battle with the sorceress, he lay meekly on the ledge in his favourite cave that overlooked Sunrise Spring, the babble of the water soothing to his ears and nerves.

He had barely won that last fight, she was so strong. Her memory burned into his skull, making him wake in terror at night. As brave as he had been forced to be, he was only a teenager and easily traumatised by these events.

Overhead the normally cheerful sky was blotted with angry grey looking clouds. The little purple dragon raised his head and looked carefully at them. They looked forced, out of place. Not like the clouds that blew over the lands from Hurricos, no, these were evil and full of … magic!

As if on cue, a panicked looking Sparx zipped over and seeing that Spyro was awake he buzzed

'Spyro come on, we gotta go now, Bianca says that storm is trouble, everyone needs to get underground'

'Oh but I cant' whined Spyro 'I'm just so tired, I haven't moved from this spot since we came back to the forgotten worlds'

Sparx vibrated in frustration and headbutted the sleepy dragon

'So be it' he huffed, and fluttered off to find an elder who might help lift Spyro from his cave.

No sooner had he flown out of the cave entrance, the storm came crashing down over sunrise spring, disturbing the usually peaceful pool of water in Spyro's direct line of sight, throwing the water up and out of the mountain spring this world got its name from. It was said the dark waters of midnight mountain found their way across worlds to end up here.

A horrifying rumble shook the very ground Spyro lay on and a fissure opened up right in front of him.

'Oh eggs' he mumbled 'I think I'm in trouble' he rolled off the ledge with the next rumble and hit the ground below him with a painful bone shaking thud. Unable to find strength enough to call for help he watched in horror as a crack opened in the ground right where he lay and he was rolled by the moving earth straight into the chasm it had created.

He fell for a long time. It felt like the kind of falling feeling he got whenever he would go through a portal and when the ground didn't come, he realised this was a teleport of some kind. Where it was taking him he didn't know. All he knew was his eyes felt heavy and his head hurt. Down he went, further into the abyss and then he cracked his head off something and was knocked unconscious.

Where he would awake was a mystery indeed.


	2. Hope

Spyro was pulled out the darkness of his long sleep by a familiar sound, met by an unfamiliar scent. He sat up in panic and winced as a shooting pain travelled all the way across his forehead. Crawling towards the river he had been dumped alongside, he put his head down to drink and in his rippling reflection could see an unpleasant lump under one of his horns.

'Oh eggs' he muttered darkly to himself 'That's going to hurt in the morning'

'I should imagine so' came a voice from behind him.

Spyro whipped around on the spot, flame at the ready, horns down and eyes blazing, but he needn't have reacted so strongly. A young human girl was sitting on a worn old tree stump, surveying him with deep blue eyes.

'What's your name purple one?' she asked, her accent strange as if she wasn't speaking her own language. Then it hit him. Humans hadn't spoken the language of the dragons in thousands of years, this girl must have studied for many years to learn it

'My name is…' he began, then hesitated. Dragons were clever creatures, they knew the value of a name and how it could be used to control one through magic and so he abandoned his original thought and said

'Never mind, it isn't important. What is your name human?'

The child hopped down from the tree stump and knelt to the ground in front of the purple dragon. His scales raised up in defence. One touch would slit her hand open. She seemed aware of this and did not touch him but she said

'There is no need to be wary of me young dragon, but the people around these parts would see the value of your hide and kill you without thought if they spotted you. Come with me or die'

'Spyro nodded slowly and tried to drag himself up onto his feet but couldn't even manage a sitting position

'Human, I cannot stand… I am too weak. It is a great dishonour among dragons to ask for help from your kind, but I must ask you to carry me'

The girl nodded

'You must have come so far little dragon' she mused as she waited a second for him to retract his scales, before tucking the little purple dragon under her cloak out of sight. If he gripped her waist gently, he would be invisible when she pulled her cloak around herself.

The gentle momentum of her walking lulled him to sleep and when he woke, he was tucked into a woven basket by the fireside in a small hut, a blanket covering him to keep him from getting cold. There was a large bookcase opposite him, a scrubbed wooden table with a clay jar holding flowers that gave off a particular scent that only dragons could smell. Lullabells were used in Avalar and the forgotten worlds to get young hatchlings to sleep at night. They were extremely rare anywhere else, as he eyed them in confusion, the girl who rescued him came into the main room through a beaded curtain and placed a bowl of water on the table next to the Lullabells.

'So, dragon… if I tell you my name will you tell me yours?' she asked hopefully

The sleepy dragon nodded, stifling a yawn with a clawed foot

'My name is Hope… and I do not remember anything else about myself' she said quietly

Purple eyes met blue and she was careful not to stare too long, as dragons were proud creatures before asking softly

'And you?'

'My name is Spyro' he muttered sadly, feeling woefully homesick

'Well then Spyro, I need a dragons help and you need my help to get home'

Extending a hand, she prayed he would accept her. He lowered his head proudly and nudged her hand with his nose, indicating she could touch his head gently

Hope who could not remember, had just tamed a hero.


End file.
